Forbidden Love: BB&Rae
by Willow x Oz
Summary: Basically this is from Raven point of view. Her and Beastboy confess there love. And when they do, they get a surprise.
1. chapter 1

_This is my first story so hope you like it. plz reveiw_

Chapter 1: Falling for You

As part demon, its hard to control many things like my emotions so love is the last thing on my mind. I battled many personal demons just so I won't end up like my father. And its even harder since I'm a teenager with wacky hormones. It also doesnt help a certion green teenage boy, whos room is right across from mine, likes to pester me. But I blame the animal in him. But lately, he been making it hard to stay away from love. Beastboy, or Gar as I call him, has been in a way infecting me with something that been making me want him. I meditate, I think of him. I try to sleep and I think of him. Well I blame that on myself because I let him sleep with me in his cat form. Each day I feel myself wanting him more and more. As a empath, I could feel his want, his need.

*Knock, Knock* "Rae you there?" I heard Gar say from the outside of my room.

"Yeah come in." I closed my book as he came in.

"Rae, I have something I want to tell you and I'm not gonna lie I'm scared shitless right now because I dont know how you will take this."

"I wont get mad, I promise."

"Raven," Beastboy said as he sat down. "I've always thought you were really and all, and um, since we first met I have always wanted to be the guy in your life that you can lean on if you want to, can help you even if you don't want it. You know, to be your...mate?"

I sat in silence. I really didn't see this coming. Even though I feel the same way, it shook me.

"Rae, you ok?" Beastboy asked shaking me lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that. BUT before you get all sad on me, I feel the same way too. I just didn't know you did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, uh, how do we tell the others? I mean they're gonna find out sooner or later."

"I'm not sure." We sat there in silence for a while, when Gar turned into a puppy and snuggled up to me. Soon we were both asleep. Next thing I know, we are being waken up by the alarm. I looked at my clock, we've been asleep for 3 hours. And no one bothered to come looking? Really?

"What? What?" Gar woke up turning back into himself.

"The alarm got tripped, lets go before the others get suspicious." We ran to the living room and met the others. Robin hadn't shown up yet, which made me feel a little bit better, but Cyborg looked at us like we had the word 'GUILTY' written on our faces, but didn't say anything. Starfire just held Silkie, her pet larva.

"So, what's going on? Why did the alram teip?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"No clue, Rae. Robin hasn't even shown up yet so it must not be that bad." Cyborg replied.

"Speaking of Robin, where is he anyway?"

"No idea. I checked his room, office, gym, and all his other spots. Nothing. Even checked camera. Nothing."

"Do you think friend Robin is in danger?" Starfire asked.

"I highly doubt it Star. Robin would send out a distress signal if he was in trouble." Beastboy replied, grabbing a banana and making some herbal tea for me. Next thing we know the alarm stops and Robin comes in, smokey and black.

"Sorry about that everyone, I was trying to fix a bug in the alarm. As you saw from the screen, it didn't show that the alarm was being fixed or if one of us tripped it by mistake. Cyborg, I'm gonna need you help on this one."

"You got it Rob, but I did say to come to me first before you ended up looking like a burnt marshmallow." Cyborg said trying not to laugh.

"So can I go backand meditate now?" I lied.

"Yes, you are all dismissed to do your own things. Cyborg, can you help me fix this alarm so we dont have this problem again?" Robin said, wiping some of the black stuff from his eyes. Starfire went over and helped him clean up a little bit. I grabbed some fruit salad and a small veggie tray and headed back to my room, winking at Beastboy. Instantly, a bulge appeared in his pants. All I saw was a green flash go past me and into his room. I shrugged and went to my room. As i headed to my room I could hear what sounded like Beastboy moaning and a female moaning. Gar is cheating on me? We only been together a few hours? I put the stuff in my room and opened up the door. Needless to say, he wasn't cheating on me, thank Azar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Becoming One

Oh, yes oh yes Raven! Yes right there baby! Yes oh your so good baby!" Beastboy moaned while jacking off to a porn video.

"GARFEILD ALAN LOGAN!!!!" I yelled, my demon side coming out just enough to scare him.

"R-Rae? How much did you see?" He said scared.

"Lets just say I'm happy I didn't see what I was thinking." I replyed going back to normal.

"What did you think?"

"Well walking by your door and hearing both you and a female moan, yeah, spells cheating for the blind."

"I would never cheat on you Rae, ever. The only reason I was doing this is because I didn't want you to think as soon as I got with you, I wanted to have sex with you. I wanted to wait till you were ready."

"Well," I take my shirt off "all you had to do" takes my shorts off "was say something." I walk over to Gar in just my black bra and matching g-string. I could see him getting harder, and I was getting wet just thinking about making love for the first time. And to my boyfriend, no less. I sat on Beastboy's as he took his shirt off. This is the first time I have ever seen Gar shirtless. Whenever the Titains went to the beach, he always wore a 'wife beater'. He had scars. He had a long one going down the middle of his chest down to his waist line and another one several inches below his heart in a shape of a star. As I traced my fingers over the scars, Gar looked away.

" You think I'm ugly now, don't you?" He whispered. I turned his face so I could see him.

"No Gar." I kissed him. "They make you who you are and they make you more sexier."

"Kiss me mama!" Next thing I know, Gar is on top of me and we are making out on his bed. I stopped him for a second, both of us panting.

"Gar, I have to tell you something. This is my first time having sex."

"This is my first time too, Rae. I promise I'll be careful. But are you sure you're not gonna eat me after we have sex?"

" No, I'm not gonna eat you or anything like that. I reserched this, even sent letters to others in Azarath. I'm not going to eat you after we mate."

"Ok that makes me feel better." Next thing I know, Gar is back to kissing me and fingering me. I grab ahold of his dick and rubbed it as he fingered me. He took my bra off and tossed it aside. He bit my neck then whispered, "Can I go inside you now baby?" I barely managed to say 'yes'. Gar got down between my legs, grabbed my g-string in mouth and took it off like that, showing that he wanted so badly to show me what kind of animal he wanted to be for me. He sat up between my legs and guided his dick to my opening. He pushed the tip in and I gasped.

"You sure you're ready for this Rae?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll count to 3. 1, 2, 3." And at 3 he pushed all the way making me grab his back, scratched it and screamed (thankfully where Robin and Cyborg were working was in the basement and Starfire was on the roof with Silkie, sun bathing and listen to music so no one heard me scream). I saw Gar whince in pain as I scratched his back. He howled, which was sexy as hell. I started speaking in a mixture of English and Azarathian, scared him for a second, but calmed down when he realized I was enjoying myself.

"OH AZAR, YES!!! YES!!! GAR YES!!!! OH RIGHT THERE MMMMMM YES YES YESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

"OH YES RAVEN!!! OH MY GOD RAE YES!!!! OH BABY YOUR SO GOOD BABY!!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA..."

"DO IT GAR!!!!! PLEASE I WANT TO FEEL IT!!!!"

"BABE I'M GONNA..."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"HOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!" We came at the same time. And oh my Azar, when we did ot was amazing. Gar thrust in me a couple more times to make sure he was done.

"R-R-Rae, I'm g-gonna pull out ok-k?" His vocie was shaky.

"O-ok." I replied the same way. He got off and we both kinda gasped and whinced as he pulled out and layed next to me. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forhead, and smoothed my hair. BANG!!!! BANG!!!!

 _Plz review. I will have the 3rd chapter up soon. Im using the fanfiction app for the first time so forgive me for late delays_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling the Others

"Yo, BB!! What's going on in there?" We heard Cyborg say from the other side of the door. I jumped up, grabbed my clothes, and told Gar I was gonna teleport to my room. He gave me a kiss, and started to clean himself up and got dressed and answered the door.

"Yeah bruh, everything is good. I was trying something out seeing if I could do a howl and a human scream at the same time. Guess not such a good idea."

At this time I was already in my room listening to their conversation.

"No it wasn't dude. Just stick with one or the other next time ok man." Cyborg said.

"You got it. Anyway bruh, who's turn is it to pick out dinner tonight?"

"Uh lets see, its Friday, so it's Raven's turn. Uh B, why is there a g-string on your floor and morr importantly who's?" Shit! I forgot to grab that, oh Azar we're caught. I ran out of my room in just my robe.

"Its mine Cyborg." I said calmy, and Cyborg lost his shit.

"WHAT?!?!? You mean to tell me the two of you just did the nasty while the rest of us were home? Please tell me you guys are at least a couple and that you at least used protection?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes AND no?"

"Yes we are a couple, no we did not use protection." Thankfully Beastboy cut in. "And uh, I have some bedding to wash. Hey Cy, what gets blood out really good?"

"Lemon juice, there's some in the laundry room. Half a cup. Cold wash." Cyborg said covering his eyes, knowing exactly where the blood came from. "Anyway, Rae what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmmmm. Chinese sounds good." I said with a smile.

"Ok then I will let the others know what's for dinner and that we have to be in human form."

"Ok and Cy? Please don't tell anyone else about this?"

"I won't just next time go to a deserted island."

"You got it, or you could sound proof both our rooms."

"I'll consider it. Now go get dressed. We leave in an hour. And you can tell BB about dinner." And he walked away to let Starfire and Robin about dinner. I waited for Beastboy to get back from the laundry room. He came back, kissed me and asked if me if everything was alright. I told him I was ok and told him the plans. Be said he was gonna take a shower before he got dressed and I said same. I took my shower, dried off, and put on my bracelet on that changes us into human form, well except for Robin, since he is human, it just changes his features. So after I change into a 'human' I get dressed and put my make-up on. I grab a book and purse and went to check on Gar.

"Gar, can I come in?"

"Sure Rae. Just finishing up." I sat on his bed, touching the covers. I felt alot of Gar's emotions just from the touch, and some of them scared the hell out of me. Beastboy quickly notice my worried expression on my face.

"Everything ok, Raven?"

"Gar, I can feel your emotions just by touching your blanket. To be honest they scare me. Which says something, considering I'm a demon."

"Damn. There's so much to tell you babe. I promise, after dinner I will talk ok?"

"Ok, love." I said getting up from the bed. When we talk its going to be in my room because this is gonna make me insane. I can summon things that people are too scared to put in horror movies, but what I felt scared me, made my stomach churned. I quickly ran into my room, and into my bathroom and puked. Why the hell did I just vomit? Maybe the emotions from Beastboys room? Couldn't be pregnancy since we had just done it a couple hours before. And even though I'm a demoness, I still have to go through the full 9 months of pregnancy with all the symptoms at the time they are supposed to show up, just like a mortal, right? Gar comes running in making sure I'm ok. He went and got me some water, tums, and a rashrag. After 5 minutes I felt better and brushed my teeth to fully get rid of the acid-vomit taste. Beastboy and I met up with the others and they looked at me funny.

"I'm ok, nerves got the better of me." I sipped the Verners in the car, while Beastboy kept his arm around me making sure I was ok. When we pulled up to the restaurant, I got out slowly so Iwouldn't throw up again. I saw Starfire and Robin all giggy and like a couple and Cyborg with bad girl Jinx. So, I put my arm around Gar's waist as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him, both having a evil look, kissed each other in front of the rest of the gang. It was a surprise to them, well not Cy since he already knew.

"Oh, friend Raven I am the happy for you guys." Starfire said happily.

"Since when did the two of you become a couple?" Robin asked, holding on to Star.

"Since this afternoon. We thought you wpuld be upset. And how long have you and Star been together?" I replied folding my arms.

"About two months."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starvin' out here man." Beastboy said pouting, pointing at the restaurant. And I had to agree I was starving as well.

"I agree with B, Robin. Me and m'lady arw hungery." Cyborg pipped in.

"Ok, ok. Lets go. Nothing more will come of this conversation. I respect your choices." Robin said nodding. We walk in, and got food and talked about embarrassing things. We normally talk in a language not known to humans, so that way we can talk about our missions, but today we talked like we were all in high school. Cyborg the Jock with Jinx the Troublemaker. Robin the Jock-Geek with Starfire the Preppy. Beastboy the Badboy with me the Gothic-Wiccan. People looked at each couple in disgust as to say how would they work together. After about 2 hours, we each grabbed a to-go bag to put stuff in for later. The ride home was so much fun, we had the windows down, blaring All American Rejects.

 _It will probably be a while before i write a new chapter. so plz review and feel free to give ideas future chapters. And yes I know now that Beastboys middle name is 'Mark' not 'Alan'._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm What???

We got home and headed to our rooms. I told Gar to come to my room when he was ready. We parted way and I put my food in my little fridge for later. I got into my PJ's, which is black pajama underwear and a black spaghetti strap built-in bra shirt thats a size too small. I removed my makeup, bracelet and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I waited on my bed. Finally I passed. I woke up the next morning covered up, with Beastboy cuddled up next to me. The the sickness hit me again. I ran to the bathroom vomiting again. What the fuck was going on? I have to look up what happens when a creature like Beastboy and myself mate. But what would Gar be called? I puked more and Gar handed me a washrag and water. As I drank the water I puked even more and did I gain weight? Finally after 30 minutes of dying, I slowly sat up and brushed my teeth shaking. Gar carried me back to my bed covered me up, and put a cold rag on my head. I needed to get to town and get a test to take.

"Gar?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

*sigh* "I need you to go to Wal-Mart and get me a test."

"What do you mean a test?" He looked confused.

"A pregnancy test, Gar."

"But we just had sex yesterday. How are you pregnant?" Beastboy looked hurt, I could see it in his eyes.

"I don't know. I wanted to look it up. But please baby, can you get me a test?"

"Of course Rae." He bent down and kissed me. "Get some rest, I'll be back soon." I nodded my head and quickly slept. When I woke up it was 5:13 p.m. I saw a paper bag filled with pregnancy tests and another one with prenatals (vegan, of course). So I looked at the tests and decided to take 4 at once. After I took the tests, I waited so I took some prenatals and opened my curtains to let some light in. After about 5 minutes, I went to check them. I looked at them, all postive, well except for the one that says how far along I am, which said invalid. I grabbed my phone, texted Beastboy to come to my room ASAP.

"Rae can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"You look better mama." He kissed me. "So what's up baby?"

"Go look on my counter." He went to look and I think he almost lost it.

"Rae, are these real?" He looked so happy.

"Yes I took them a few minutes ago. Thank you by the way."

"Holy shit Rae we're going to have a baby!!!"

"Yeah but how? We just had sex yesterday for the first time. Unless there is something about the demon side of me my people aren't telling me."

"That, mixed with the animal DNA sperm probably spead it up."

"Yeah, day 1 and I'm already having symptoms that humans see a week in."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" I asked feeling nauseated again.

"It's Robin, may I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Raven, I know you been under the weat...are those pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah, dude. She pregnant, and her demon plus my animal must of spead up the symptoms cuz all the tests say she is." Gar said handing me the Verners.

"That's impossible, even for both of you." Now he was shocked and confused.

"Trust me I'm planning on going back home and talking to me people about this." I reassured him.

"Alright, but for now on, no more fighting. I will have Jinx help us with pur missions, and later Gizmo as well so you can loom after her."

"Ok and Gar, I'm gonna see if there is a spell to slow all this down so I dont go into labor and deliver at 2 1/2 months, but I need to vist and have a word with the elders and I need you to come with me." I said looking at my spell books.

"Ok but first Cyborg need to do an ultrasound on you and check you vitals to make sure you and the baby are ok." Gar said rubbing my back. I agreed, knowing I didn't have a chocie. Robin went to inform Cyborg to get the medical wing ready. I was in yhe medical wing with Gar as Cyborg finished setting up the equipment.

"Ok Rae, I'm gonna put the gel on your belly, so it might be cold." He pointed to my belly. "And don't you even think about blowing my machine up, I've seen Charmed."

"Cy, its a baby dude." Beastboy said holding my hand.

"Just saying B, ok now lets have a peek at my little niece or nephew. Hmm, no, aha! Found you. Well, to be honest your baby's growing at a normal rate, you're litterly 1 day pregnant. Maybe you demon side and BB's weird DNA mix just spead up the symptoms. But I want to do ultrasounds on you daily for the first month just so we know that the baby isnt going to come in a month. If everything looms normal for the first month then we will do weekly ones. I'll have Starfire and Jinx signed up for midwife classes and Robin and I are going to be taking classes at the hospital so we can help with the birth. B, it might be a good idea if you take them too."

"Thank Azar! I didn't want to deliver after a couple months. Looks like I gotta update my wardrobe as well.Really dont want my belly sticking out in my clothes since they are all skin tight." I said thinking about a nursery.

"You know what babe, me and you are going out tomorrow afternoon." Beastboy said. But before we do any of that we have a trip to make.

"Sounds good Gar, but first Azarath." I said wipping the gel off my stomach.

"Ok, I'll get all the info on what happened to me. What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as you find all the info. I'm going to find the spell to telaport us there."

"You got it mama." He helped me off the bed, gave me a kiss and went to find his stuff.

"Cy, are you sure you guys can handle this? I mean a half demon off spring? My mother went through alot when she was pregnant for me." I said worried.

"Rae, come on. This child is technically quarter demon since you're half. And besides, with all the meditation you do I'm sure it will help." He said typing up my check list.

"Ok, but make sure those midwife and doctor classes practice natural medicine please."

"Don't worry I will."

"Thanks." I said walking back to my room. I could hear Gar cursing up a storm trying to find his stuff, when he said "Duh, I put it in the attic." and walked out of his room and turned into a scared cat when he saw me. I flinched a little and laughed.

"Oh hey, babe. I forgot I put that stuff in the attic. I should be ready in lime 10, 15 minutes.". I said ok and he kissed me and went to the attic. I went to my room, found the spell, drew the symbol and waited for Gar. Within like 10 minutes, Gar kncoked on my door saying he found them. I let him in and got into postion.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" I said and a portal appeared. I grabbed his hand and walked through. We ended up in the temple that I was raised in.

"Raven?"

 _Thanx for reading. plz reveiw and open to suggestions. it will probably be awhile b4 i put chapter 5 up_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the late entery had a horrble wroters block and lot going on at home. and its also very short as well._

Chapter 5: Getting Answers

"Raven?"

"Hello Mother. Its nice to see you."

"Same as well my child. But may I ask what brings you and your guest here?"

"This is Garfield, or better known as Beastboy. And we are here because I have fallen pregnant with his child. But we just had sex a couple days ago and the symptoms are already showing."

"This is strange. I'm not sure why unless its because of the demon in you."

"Great. And Trigon is deceased, so that's out of the question."

"Uh, ma'am, is there anything you can do that can ease the symptoms for Raven? I hate to see her miserable." Gar said nervously.

"Speaking of..." I said as I ran to a trashcan and vomited.

"I can look to see if there is something we can do. Garfield, I will need blood samples from both of you to insure this to work." My mother said handing me a towel and water.

"O-ok." Gar was still nervous. We gave them the blood samples and waited for the results. I sat there puking my guts out, thinking to myself 'This is the only child I'm having. If we want more we can adopt.' Finally after 3 hours, my mother and Azar (well her spirit) came back with a vial and a small box.

"Drink my child, it will stop the symptoms till they are supposed to show up in the human world. And when they do, every morning make 1 cup of tea of this mixture. The 1 cup will help ease it. If anything else happens please do not hesitate to come back. I understandthe unique situation with the father, so we will be looking into this. Garfield, I have looked through the papers you have brought. The child will grow like a normal baby. But once the child is born, their powers of both animal and demon will form. So child, till you are 8 months along, your mother and myself will come to you and give some suggestions on binding the childs powers, both demon and animal." Azar said handing me the box and vial.

"Thank you mother, thank you Azar." I replyed.

"Thank you ma'ma's." Gar said bowing.

We held hands as we went back home. I drank the vial, which tasted horrible by the way, and rested. Gar cuddled next to me, hand on my belly. As we slept I feltalot better knowing what we learned.

 _Please reveiw._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long had the worse case of Writers block

 ** _Chapter 6: Spells, Chants and Sickness Oh my!_**

As I look through my spellbooks and the internet, I wrote down every spell, chant charm, everything i could that could help relaxe my symptoms. I was always munching on either Munchos, Club crackers, or tomato slices with salt and sipping Verners. And when i did eat i always brought it back up qithin a few minutes of eating. Gar tried his best to help me with all my spells and charms. It got to the point where my vomit was acidic and the other harvested it for fights which was gross.

"Raven, Beastboy a word." Robin said knocking at my door.

"Sure Robin, eveything ok?" I replied as Gar sat behind me rubbing my back.

"Even though you're only a month pregnant we are having Jinx take your spot. I understand that you wanted to wait till you were showing, but with how your symptoms have been i dont want to risk it."

"I understand Robin. I'm not mad if that what you thought." I replied sipping some Verners.

"Uh, dude what about me? Am I still fighting or are we bringing Gizmo in?" Gar said still rubbing my back.

"Let's see how Raven is on her own for a couple missions. If she really needs you then I will contact Gizmo. But until then, you will fight. And dont worry. Cyborg is qorking on a new alarm system as we speak. And Jinx and Gizmo already told the other villains that if they even try to come near you or the tower, that they will be thrown in prison for life for endangering a pregnant woman and an unborn child."

"That makes me feel better bro. At least i know her and the baby are going to be safe." Beastboy said in calm tone.

"Oh and i picked this up for you, hopefully it will help." Robin handed me a book that said 'Demons and Pregnancy: A Guid To Understand A Pregnancy As A Demon' . It was really thick too. I looked at Robin as ro ask where he got this.

"I made a few deals. I figured it will help. I'm supposed to be meeting Posion Ivy later tonight to get some natural cures..."

"What? How are we supposed to trust her? She could posion Rae and the baby." Gar blurted out.

"I insure you, Ivy wouldnt harm a child. There been numerous occasions where children were involved and she stopped because of them." Robin insured us.

"Ok, but if i feel worse, im going to come unglued." I replied with a warning.

"Dont worry Raven, she knows what will happen if she harms you."

"Ok dude, but I'm coming with you." Beastboy said.

"Ok, we leave at 4. And be on your best behavior." Robin said as he walked out.

"Gar, I'm going to write a few things down for you and Robin when you go see Ivy so that way she will know what she is dealing with. You should write some stuff down too." I told Gar playing with his hair. "If she has enough information it will help."

"Ok Rae, I'm gonna go do that. Do you need anything?"

"Some chamomile tea please?" I smiled.

"Sure my love." Gar kissed my head then my stomach which already had a bump to it. "I'll be back in a bit." I looked up some pregnancy yoga and soothing music to listen to while doing yoga and meditation. I rolled my mat out, turned the music on, grabbed the paper with the yoga poses and some crakers and Verners. As I sat down, Gar came in, and rushed over to help me down. I gave him the two copys and told him to be careful. He gave me a passionate kiss, and left. After about a hour of yoga and meditation, i got up and went to make some food. Starfire was busy giving Sliky a bath, and Cyborg was getting his room ready for Jinx, which he was cursing up a storm. Guess he didnt relized that having your girlfriend living with you was going to be different. I poked my head into his room, laughed, then headed to the kitchen. I made spaghetti then headed back to my room. After eating my food i layed down, and slept for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Five months later...

"Gar I told you we find out what we are having in a few days." I said annoyed. Beastboy was driving me up the wall about the gender. I walked to the kitchen and saw Cyborg.

"Can you please please take him camping? He is driving me more crazy than demons about the gender." I begged Cyborg.

"Sure Rae, but better make sure he has a tick and flea collor on."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Can you guys leave in an hour i have some places you guys can go." I placed the maps down. I wanted Gar out of my hair for a few days. "Just for a few days and you guys can come back day of the gender appointment."

"Ok fine. Can you pack some food for us while we get packed?"

"Sure." As he left to get Beastboy, i packed some hotdogs, tofu dogs, buns, marshmallows, trial mix, granola,. Ah what the hell. I zapped up 2 mini fridges that were solor powered (and charged up) and put Cyborgs food in one, and Gars in the other. Then i wrote their names on them. I got camping supplies and a first aid kit together as well.

"GAR!" I called out. After a second Beastboy showed up.

"Yes my love?" He asked.

"You and Cyborg are going camping. I love you but you are driving me bat shit crazy. It will be for a couple of days and knowing to two of you, you will be in a camper or an RV."

"But what if something happens to you? I need to be hear for you and the baby!" He paniced.

"I will be fine. We have updated secerity, and i have a triple protection spell on the tower, us, and me as well. We will be fine."

"Ok. But if something happens i better be the first to know about it."

"You will. Now i packed you vegan foods, tofu dogs, vegan jerky, granola. You know the normal and you have the green mini fridge. And while you guys are camping im gonna get some of the nursery together."

"You're not gonna paint it, right?" He pulled out a baby book. "Cause it says in the book that you shouldnt be around fumes like paint for example." Him and that book. I swear everything i do he questions.

"Garfield, im not going to paint. Im putting up Winnie-The-Pooh wallpaper. Plus im gonna raid the Disney baby store as well. And im gonna find some gothic emo baby clothes." I replyed sitting down with a plate of 3 tofu tacos and 3 chicken tacos. Tacos have been my main pregnancy cravings. I really wanted Taco Bell but didnt feel like moving out of the tower. Plus we always had food in the house.

"Ok Rae. Im gonna go pack my doggie bed and some clothes. Oh, will you feed Mikey for me while im gone please?" He asked. Mikey is his pet turtle.

"Of course i will. Now come on let make sure you're all packed." I waddled to my room with my food. Damn it i needed my drink. A Mountain Dew Baha Blast over crushed ice. I went and got it, went to my room and went to look for the bug spray. I know Gar likes bugs but i know he hates mosquitoes. I found some all natural bug spray and went to find him.

"GAR!"

"Rae everything ok?"

"Yeah i didnt see you in your room so i yelled for you. I found some bug spray."

"Awwwws thanks babe you're the best." He kissed me rubbing my belly.

"Is everything ok Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes im fine. Why are you dressed like you're going camping?" I was confused.

"Im going with Beastboy and Cyborg on their camping trip." He replied.

"Let me eat a taco and i will make up a red mini fridge with food for you." I replyed taking a bite out of my taco, kinda pissed off.

"Um ok. Beastboy do you have all your stuff? We are loading it in the RV."

"All packed. Do we need our disguises?" Gar asked, preoccupied with my belly.

"Probably, we need to stop for gas, ice, fishing and burn premit."

"Ok give me a minuteand I'll be out there."

"If you want to say goodbye to me and the baby we have to do it in the kitchen so i can get Robin's food." I said walking to the kitchen, a red mini fridge already in there. I put Robin's work out food in there, and some treats he likes. Robin isnt picky so he is easy to pack for.

"Ok little one, you be good for mama, no scares. Daddy loves you." He kisses my belly and stands up. "And i love you too Rae." He hugs and kisses me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Starfire isnt going to be home till tomorrow morning. She got food poisoning and is sleeping it off. I updated all secerity. Jinx is back at the Hive but her cell is on in case something happens. Same with Speedy. Numbers are on the fridge." Robin said.

"Ok and i re did the protection spell to be more protective. And theres your food hope i got everything." I pointed to the fridge.

"Thanks. We will be back in a few days." He picked up the fridge and left.

"Kiss me, Mama!" Gar said kissing me as i blushed. "I will back soon ok?"

"I love you Gar. Be safe."

"I will and i love you too."

The guys left and i waited till they were gone and made more tacos. I took my new tacos in my room, ate the ones i already had made and put on Orange is the New Black. I really needed this quite time. And poor Starfire, i hope her sister didnt try to posion her. So after 5 episodes and 10 tacos later i paused Neflix and did some pregancy yoga and meditation. By the time i got done it was 2:30am, and i ran a warm bath to relaxe my musles and put the tv on in my bathroom. After soaking, i put on my maternity night gown and underwear and turned on the A/C and the fan. I fell asleep and slept good for the first time in a while.


End file.
